Blind Love
by X.Blue.eyed.goddess.X
Summary: Bella and Emmett just finished high school and Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle want them to come down and visit. Alice being Alice trys to set Bella up with her neighbor Edward Masen. But have they met before? And Blind Love can't last forever can it?


**Author's note- ATTENTION EVERYONE READING THIS! VERY IMPORTANT! I RE-DID THIS WHOLE STORY. MY FRIEND DID IT FOR ME AND I HATED IT. (NO OFFENSE ASHLEY, WE'VE ALREADY TALKED ABOUT THIS). ANYWAYS I'M GOING TO DO THIS STORY MY WAY. THE WAY I WRITE. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight *sigh***

**ALL HUMAN**

**Chapter One**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**-Preface-**

Life is the sum of experiences that we encounter as we go through life. Day to day struggles and triumphs are experienced by all the world's creatures. As human beings, when we encounter a challenge, we have freedom to choose how to react. Every decision that we make leads us down another road. We will never come to exactly the same crossroads. Every decision that we make has significance. The tiniest choice that is made reverberates throughout the entire universe. We all have choices and challenges in life. Some may not be for the best nor the worst, but we all have decisions, we all have choices, and no one can take that away from us. Unfortunately I didn't know that at the time. I was a young and naive teenager, I still am but, I didn't know I would end up where I am now.

*At the checkout center*

"Expecting?" The salesgirl asked me

I stared blankly at the girl, with no life in my eyes, my life was falling apart, brick by brick my walls of sanity were falling down and it only took me until now to realize there wasn't a way out of this horrible mess I had created. Instead of answering her I just grabbed my bag and ran out of the store.

* * *

My name is Bella Swan, I'm eighteen years old and I'm currently driving out with my brother, Emmett from Newport Beach, California to Forks, Washington to visit my best friends Alice and Rosalie and my godparents Carlisle and Esme. I am a gorgeous brunette, with chocolate brown eyes, porcelain skin, and a slim figure. My parents are Charlie and Renee. I love them to death, but I don't see them much, they've been doing business trips all over the world since I was six, so I never saw them much. Emmett and I practically raised each other. Emmett has dark brown curly hair, a very muscular build, and the cutest dimples. We just finished our Senior year of High School and decided that we wanted to wait a year to start college. Emmett and I have never worked a day in our lives. Which is pretty lucky considering some people have to work three jobs just to feed their families. Our family is very wealthy so we never had to worry about financial reasonings.

"Bella?" Emmett asked

"Yes, Em?" I asked from the driver's seat of my black 2009 Mercedes Benz convertible

"You don't think Alice is going to try to give me a makeover again when we get there, do you?" He asked wearily

I laughed, "I think she was kidding about that, Em."

"Are you sure? She sounded pretty convincing to me."

"I'm not going to promise anything to you, but I don't think she will." I said as I pulled up into the all too familiar White Mansion

"We're here!" I sang

"Finally! I'm starving!"

"Is that all you ever think about?"

He pondered my question momentarily, "Yep, pretty much."

"You're unbelievable."

He shrugged, "Yeah, I know."

"B-E-L-L-A!" Alice sang as she came running from the house to hug me

"Hey Alice." I laughed and hugged her back

Alice is basically my sister, she would be my friend when no one else would, she would give me makeovers and annoy me to death just like a sister, we've known each other since birth, and I love her to death for loving me. When Alice stopped hugging me I looked her over she was wearing a yellow sundress, white ballet flats, channel sunglasses, and white gold hoop earrings. She hasn't changed a bit. The most painful memory I have in my life is when I left Forks for California. I was 12 when I had to leave because, my father got a new job there. Even though he did get the job in California he has to do a lot of world traveling for his company there. So really there was no point in moving, but my father wouldn't allow Emmett and I to move back.

"You have to come inside, everyone is dyeing to see you." She said as she pulled Emmett and I into the house

"Look who's here!" Alice sang as we entered the house

As soon as she opened the door the first thing I saw was pink. Pink, Pink, and more pink.

"Alice…" I groaned

"Bella…" she groaned in the same tone

I glared at her for a moment. But just as I was about to say a rude comment back to her Rosalie came downstairs and engulfed me in the most breathtaking hug. After she let go of me I had to adjust myself for a moment before looking over at the other Cullen's.

"I missed you too, Rose." I said as I hugged her back

"Esme!" I ran into her arms

She was like the second mother I always wanted. She was there for me when my real mother wasn't. She was the one who was by my bedside every second of the day when I was sick. She was the one who helped me to get through puberty. She was the one who listened to my boy troubles. She was always there.

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much." She cried

"I missed you so much Esme, words couldn't describe." all too soon she ended the hug

"Hey! What about Carlisle?" Carlisle asked sarcastically

"Don't worry. I didn't forget you." I said as I ran over to him to give him a hug

I didn't realize how much I had missed him as well until I was engulfed into his wonderful smell and comfort being. Carlisle was also like the second father I always wanted. He was the best. He treated me as if I was another daughter.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked and waggled my eyebrows at Alice

she threw a pillow at my head, "He's helping his parent's paint the living room."

"Oh."

"So…Do I get to go up to my room?" I asked

"Of course dear, we haven't touched it since you left." Esme said sincerely

As I walked up to my room I couldn't help but think, 'I'm home'. This is where I belonged. I vowed to myself that I would never be away from here for more than a year. Walking into my room and finding my Beatles posters on the walls and the blue bedspread and wooden floors still in tact, and exactly the way I left it, brought tears to my eyes. I put my bags on my bed and walked out of the room to thank Esme. Just as I was about to run up and hug her though there was a knock sounding at the door.

"Who's that?" my eyebrows furrowed in confusion

"Oh. That's probably one of the Masen's." Alice said nonchalantly

"The Masen's? Who are they? I don't remember them from when I was living here." I said

"They just moved down here from England a few years ago."

"Oh."

The moment Esme opened the door the most gorgeous man I have ever seen stepped into the room. He had bronze colored hair and the most beautiful green eyes. I couldn't look away. When I looked at those eyes it was if I saw something. For a moment I thought I saw a glint of recognition in his eyes. But, I quickly shrugged it off, seeing as though we had never met before. When he stepped through the door and into the house I searched his face, feeling as if I had known him from somewhere before but, I didn't know where. It was if I had known him in a past life. This was really bugging me.

"Hello Everyone. And who might this be?" mystery man asked

"Well. This is Bella." Alice said

Edward looked at me. Staring so intensely it was if he was looking at my soul. I stared back. He was so beautiful.

"Pleasure meeting you." I said

"Tout le plaisir est le mien Mademoiselle."

I had no idea what he just said but my heart melted at his words. He said it all in perfect French as well. I sighed and smiled at him.

"I have no idea what you just said." I said and smiled

he laughed, "It means 'the pleasure is all mine miss'."

His voice. It reminded me of someone. Someone that brings back the best and worst memories I have at heart. But, it couldn't be. Could it?

Just as I was about to walk into the kitchen to get a glass of water to clear my thoughts, Emmett came bounding down the stairs, unaware of Edward's presence.

"Rosie!" Emmett screeched and ran to give her one of his infamous bear hugs

Rose blushed, obviously embarrassed, "Um, Em?" Rose said

"Yes, Rosie?" He asked and peppered kisses all over her face. I never knew Emmett could be so whipped. I laughed internally at this.

"This is Edward." Rose said

Immediately Emmett became embarrassed, you could tell. But then his expression became angry.

"Hello Edward." Emmett said between clenched teeth

"Hello Emmett, nice to meet you." Edward held out his hand

Emmett just stared at his hand. Edward realizing he wasn't going to shake it, dropped it immediately.

Alice realizing what was happening cut the awful silence, "Edward, Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend."

Emmett's face visibly relaxed at her words, realizing that Edward wasn't Rose's boyfriend. Edward kept giving me sideways glances. I had no idea why, but he did. It was if he was trying to tell me some kind of telepathic message, which I couldn't read.

"Alright. Well, how about the boys stay here and get to know each other, Jasper will me over in an hour." Alice said

"And us girls will be going to Victoria's secret." Rose announced proudly and winked at Emmett

My face was crimson red. I can't believe Rose would blurt that out in front of Carlisle, Esme, and Edward! I think my face will be permanently red for the rest of my life. Alice waved enthusiastically and tried to drag me out of the house, but I wouldn't budge.

"I-I think I'll stay here with the boys. Have fun!" I said

"B-E-L-L-A! C'mon we need new sets!" Alice and Rose exclaimed

I blushed even more, "I-I-I have enough s-sets." I stuttered

"C'mon Bella! A girl can NEVER have too many!" Alice exclaimed

"This girl can! Bye! Have fun!" I said and shut the door in their faces

I then locked it behind me and slid down the door, sighing in relief. Edward and Emmett burst out laughing at this. Carlisle rolled his eyes at the boys, and Esme hugged me and said she was going to get some groceries. I glared at Emmett. But when he didn't stop I jumped on his back and knocked him to the floor and tied his hands behind his back, he immediately stopped laughing.

"Now what's so funny?" I seethed at him

"This." He easily flipped me over and pinned me to the floor

I struggled, but I couldn't get out of the position he had me in. Finally realizing this I gave up and started to pout. Which made Edward and Emmett laugh even harder.

"Carlisle, aren't you going to help me?" I asked

"I'm not getting involved." He answered and plopped down on the couch to watch the game

"Edward, will you please help me?" I asked him with my sexiest voice

he smiled, "of course." He smiled and lifted Emmett off of me but then he pinned me down again

"On one condition." I sighed and glared at him

"What is it?" I seethed at him

"You have to go to Victoria's Secret with Alice and Rose." he said with a smug smile on his face

"You my friend are one evil person." I said

"Fine. Now let me go!" I exclaimed

"I hate you." I said and smiled at him

"I hate you too, now run along." He said and smiled at me

And with that I ran out the door just to catch Alice and Rose in time. They were ecstatic that I decided to go with them. Little did they know that Edward forced me here. I'm gonna give him a taste of his own medicine when I get back. Which means I'll need the help of Alice and Rose. Which of course they agreed to readily. Time for operation 'Make Edward Pay'.

* * *

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY! I'M SORRY IF YOU LIKED THE OTHER ONE BETTER, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO SHOW YOU GUYS HOW I WRITE. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. AND IF YOU CAN REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. IF I END UP GETTING 15 REVIEWS OR MORE THAN I'LL MOST LIKELY UPDATE IN 2 DAYS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE UPDATE AND GIVE ME IDEAS! THANKS AGAIN! LOVE, LIZZY**


End file.
